Chaos Reigns
by Kiwisilence
Summary: Klarion captures Robin, and later pretends to be him to get closer to Bruce. In the end, chaos will always reign. Klarion/Batman slash.


Here's another one-shot with Klarion. This pairing might be even more crack than the other two. If anyone knows the movie/quote the title is from, I might do a backflip in joy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice...

Warnings: Action-related violence. Character death. Non-graphic slash.

* * *

Klarion's eyes slowly grazed over his captive, studying the blemishes and various small patches of barely formed hair adorning his tiny frame. The captive was too young of a boy too have thicker, blacker hair like his father, but he still had slight stubble around his armpits.

The body was attractive enough of a vessel, even though the witch boy despised the hero who inhabited it.

Robin, boy wonder, and a million other childish titles that Klarion didn't care to know lay before him, bound and gagged in a metal doctor's table that the witch boy had conjured. Forcefully and without care for the health of Robin, Klarion ripped the gag and several of the ropes off of the younger boy.

"I've got a secret, bird boy…" Klarion's eyes flickered in mock lust, testing Robin's gag reflex.

"My team will stop you," Robin shouted, fully convinced in the power of Young Justice and its mentors.

"That's where you're wrong, poor little, deluded birdie."

Robin's eyebrows shot up, his eyes widening pathetically in fear. Different scenarios played out within his thoughts, each seeming more realistic and violent. The team was nowhere close to finding him; Robin didn't even remember being abducted.

"You're not some little boy who wets the bed and is afraid of monsters are you? Did little Dickie finally graduate into big boy diapers?"

Robin flailed in his restraints, still not able to break free despite that Klarion had loosened several of them. Klarion's removal of several ropes had all been an elaborate tease.

"I even let you still wear your diapers," Klarion laughed, before calming down and returning to study the boy, "Bruce shouldn't put up with you."

Robin slanted his head downwards, noticing that what he had thought was a loincloth was in fact diapers. The image angered him, temporarily giving him the confidence to yell. "What's the point in this? I don't have the helmet with me!"

"That's not what I want. How do I say this…I'm going to become you."

"You won't be able to fool my friends."

Klarion punched Robin in the eyes, relishing in the pain as the boy wonder struggled to not let out a whimpered cry.

"You…or should I say me…won't be hanging around them anymore. You're unbalanced, little bird. You need to spend more time with good old Bruce and be 'comforted'...Especially after being tortured by Klarion the witch boy."

"You're sick!"

"Robin, I know that you're emotionally unstable, but I'm trying to help you." Klarion's grin widened. "Well…not really. I'm helping myself."

"You have no right to do this."

"Wrong again, broken bird. In the future, your lickle ickle baby brother Damian makes a deal with me for immortality. He could never live outside of yours and Batman's shadows, so he I helped him."

"Damian would never do that," Robin tried screaming, but his voice came out as a dry, weathered whisper.

"He sold both his soul and the soul of his _biological_ father to me in exchange for immortality. But I only cared for Batman."

"Batman can stop you…"

"No, he can't. He isn't powerful enough yet, but he's the only one who is a challenge for me. Even in the future, I let him win, because he amuses me. I just couldn't bear for my dear Bruce to get hurt. The helmet drew me back to this time; now, I can claim the true prize. Your father..."

"Burn in hell," Robin choked out.

"I'm not the one about to die, bird with broken wings."

Klarion grasped Robin's stomach, violentally tearing off his flesh in one swoop. The skin on Robin's arms and legs twirled off in spiraling flaps with the rest of his skin.

Robin was still alive, despite being nothing but a meaty carcass.

"Goodbye, Robin. I'll enjoy pretending to be you."

* * *

Batman watched his adoptive son run and twirl throughout the acrobatic course, but with a different swing to his movements. The teen's body wasn't playfully dancing around the room, but possessed a newfound sensuality.

The dark knight really needed to find a temporary fling; lusting after his son was disrespectful of the trust the two shared. Since when had Bruce's morals eroded into finding Dick attractive?

Robin stopped, standing with his legs slightly spread apart. "What does it take to get you to notice me, Bruce?"

"Robin…?" Bruce's deep voice cracked.

"Oh Bruce…why can't I be more than your son?" Robin's eyes darkened with a slightly reddish tinge to his regular crystal blues. Batman noticed his adopted son's eyes, wondering what he had just seen. His mind returned to his thoughts of the last few months, in which Robin had distanced himself from the Young Justice team.

"You're not Robin."

"Finally, 'world's greatest detective'? Even Tim suspects there is at least something wrong with me. And that was weeks ago!"

"Give me back my Robin," Bruce tried punching him, but Klarion quickly sidestepped it.

"Not a good idea, Bats. This skin is Robin's. See?" Klarion rubbed his hands up his hips and across his sides, attempting to model off Robin's flesh. "His skin: perfectly fitted for my body. I look like him now. I might as well be him. A better him. A him you can love."

Bruce launched himself at the stranger, pushing him onto the floor.

"Oh Bruce…how did you know I like it rough?"

Klarion bit down into Bruce's neck, sending waves of his magic through his teeth and into the older man's bloodstream. Batman quickly slipped away into unconsciousness.

* * *

"We've finally done it."

"Yes, Bruce," Klarion stood closer, nesting his head against the billionaire's chest.

"Order is gone. The Justice League is finished."

"Your son Tim really put up a good fight, Bruce."

"My _former_ son."

"Yes…" Klarion's toothy grin widened.

"I'm sorry that I sent the Young Justice team after you."

"Bruce, that was years ago."

"Still...I'm sorry."

"It's okay Bruce. Let's go back home. Teekl will want to hear the news of our victory."

Batman stepped away from Klarion as the witch boy began spelling away the bodies littering the side of Mount Justice. No winds blew around them, and the sun was covered by the clouds. Everything had a grey, lifeless tint to it.

"Chaos reigns…" Bruce whispered at the desolute landscape around him, but he ignored the faint feeling of disgust as he returned to Klarion and wrapped the younger man in his arms, teleporting back to the Wayne's mansion.

* * *

AN: If you want to see me pair Klarion with any other weird character, please review. Also, see my fic "Yes, I'm a Witch" for an Artemis/Klarion pairing.

Anyway, check out Epic Mickeygirl's community "YJ Magic Beings" if you have a chance.


End file.
